Feliz¿Cumpleaños?
by Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu
Summary: El tiburón a olvidado algo importante, y su hermana se niega a permitirle olvidarse de algo asi, este es un día muy especial y Gou se encargara de hacerlo un gran recuerdo para su hermano. Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: ¡Un Mes para Rin!, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**Hola!**

**Bien he terminado esperando que les agrade. Hace mucho que deseaba escribir uno de ellos pero aun creo que necestio practica u_u.**

**Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni) **

**Este fanfi participa en el Reto: ¡Un Mes para Rin!, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**

**Feliz...¿Cumpleaños?**

Sentir el agua nuevamente le relajaba visiblemente.

El pelirrojo capitán de Samezuka terminaba un entrenamiento y se daba el lujo de nadar por un rato.

Hace unos meses que ya no sabia de los chicos de Iwatobi, aunque Gou era una informante bastante potencial, ahora parecía que estaban muy concentrados en las futuras competencias.

Su relación con su hermana estaba en su máximo esplendor ya casi siempre se podría decir que estaba mas disponible para sus largas charlas. Aunque últimamente preguntaba cosas algo extrañan, suspiro mentalmente, era su hermana pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que pudiera estar pasando dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Matzuoka-sempai!-Grito el peli-plateado de Ai sacando de sus pensamientos al peli-rojo.

Este volteo y asintió comenzando a nadar de vuelta hacia la orilla donde lo recibió su compañero dándole una toalla.

-Gracias Ai-Dijo Rin y comenzó a caminar a las duchas.

Aiichiro hablaba sobre algunas observaciones que el capitán escuchaba y tomaba nota mental de corregirlas.

Para cuando salieron de las duchas Rin esperaba a Ai mientras se secaba el cabello con una secadora, ya cuando salio el joven vestido y se seco su cabello al igual que el capitán, caminaron hacia la habitación.

Justo al entrar el teléfono sonó y Rin sabiendo quien era se tomo su tiempo para recostarse y contestar conocedor de que eso molestaría a su querida hermana.

-Bueno-Dijo Rin tranquilo.

-¡Onii-chan!-Grito molesta Gou haciendo sonreír al tiburón al lograr su cometido.

-Gou-Reconoció Rin.

-Moo, te tardaste onii-chan, tu no cambias en eso-Continuo y el se imagino su cara con un puchero logrando agrandar su sonrisa.

-Acabo de llegar de las practicas-Se excuso el capitán.

-Esta bien...-Acepto resignada, su hermano no cambiaría nunca, entonces cambiando su tono de voz a uno sonriente continuo-Nee, ¿estarás ocupado este fin?-

-¿Este fin?, no, ¿Por?-Contesto mirando hacia arriba en un calendario pero no tenia nada anotado así que estaba algo confuso.

-¡Que bien!-Grito Gou y entonces cambio totalmente de nuevo-Onii-chan...sabes porque, ¿no?-

-Ehhhhh...¿Debería?-

-ONII-CHAN-Grito molesta.

-Sabes que tengo mala memoria Gou-

-¡Pero esto es pasarse de la raya sobre tu mala memoria!-

-Simplemente dímelo y entonces me disculpare-

-NO-

-¿Eh?-

-Por haberlo olvidado harás lo que yo diga sin preguntar-

-Oye...-

-SIN preguntar-Remarco la peli-roja-Ese sera tu castigo-

-Gou...-

-Te llamare mañana y acordaremos bien lo que harás-

-GOU...-

-Bye-

Y entonces el pitido de la llamada al ser terminada fue todo lo que el pobre y estupefacto capitán pudo escuchar.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?-Dijo a la nada.

-¿Que paso Matsuoka-sempai?-Pregunto Ai asomándose desde arriba mirándolo ver el teléfono como si fuera la cosa mas extraña del mundo.

-Creo que a mi hermana le esta dando eso de la rebeldía algo tarde-Termino suspirando el tiburón.

-¿Kou-chan?-

-Si , al parecer algo importante sucederá este fin y lo he olvidado, pero las competencias se acercan no tengo tiempo de saber que es lo que pasa-

-¿Este fin?-Y el menor comenzó a pensar que podría ser importante, miro el calendario, y entonces una luz en sus ojos junto con una sonrisa para después mirar al capitán y fingir no saber nada-...no creo algo suceda-

-Yo tampoco, pero no tengo la capacidad de entender a Gou, simplemente le haré caso-

El pobre de Ai estaba a punto de soltarse a reír, no podía creer que su Sempai fuera tan despistado en estos asuntos, claro que de todos modos no le diria, Kou-chan podría estar planeando algo así que solo daría su apoyo.

Rin algo cansado decidió dejarlo pasar y descansar, ya después podría sacarse de dudas, así que sin mas se hundió en la inconsciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio pues su querida hermana simplemente lo mandaba de una tienda a otra comprando cosas que dejaba en su casa para después regresar a Samezuka.

Eran cosas para fiesta así que pensó que tal vez se celebraba algo, pero ninguno de los chicos de Iwatobi cumplía en este mes, y Gou cumplía mucho después, así que mientras trataba de recordarlo se sumergía en las practicas, aunque le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Ai tambien actuaba raro, salia demasiado, así que pasaba mas tiempo en su habitación.

Ahora terminaba con una competencia amistosa con sus Kohai ya que tenían que medir sus progresos, tenia el cuerpo adolorido y solo deseaba descansar un poco, asi que rumbo a su habitación ya soñaba con su preciada cama cuando el celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Moshi?-Pregunto aguantando un bostezo-

-¿Onii-chan?-Pregunto Gou al oírlo algo apagado.

-¿Que sucede Gou?-Y se recostó en su cama.

-Quería que fueras a otro lugar-

-¿Puede ser mañana?, estoy algo molido de la practica y me desperté muy temprano-

-¿Eh?, bueno tenias que ir por una bolsa de globos y de confeti, aunque...-

Rin en serio tenia ganas de dormir, ya estaba entre la inconsciencia y el sonido de la voz de su hermana, pero hacia la lucha por poner atención.

-...aunque no seria bueno que vinieras...ya que es tu fiesta...-Continuaba Gou pensando para si misma.

-Hmm...-Realmente no escucho a su hermana pero tenia la sensación de que debió hacerlo.

-¡Esta bien!, descansa yo puedo ir, nos vemos Onii-chan-Termino feliz y Rin solo colgó y se hundió en la inconsciencia finalmente.

Aunque hubiera sido bueno que su concentración funcionara en ese momento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El tan anhelado fin de semana por fin había llegado, sobra decir que Rin aun dormía, pero Ai había salido desde temprano para comenzar con el plan..."Un Día Especial Para Onii-chan"...Creado y llamado así por Gou.

Para cuando dieron las 10:20.

¡RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Eso definitivamente despertó al pobre Tiburón el cual olvidándose de que estaba debajo de una litera se levanto de un tirón bastante asustado golpeándose contra la base de la cama de arriba.

-¡Con un demonio!-Grito y busco el celular que por algún muy desconocido motivo tenia un timbre tan fuerte.

En la pantalla había un recordatorio junto con una nota.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que ya estés levantado ;)**

**Y ya se que debes tener un humor de los mil demonios pero como te he dicho harás lo que yo diga así que jugaremos una pequeña búsqueda del tesoro.**

**Primero que nada debes hacer lo siguiente:**

**1º Levantarte y darte un baño.**

**2ª Ponerte ropa algo formal pero no tanto.**

**3ª Ir al café "Tsubasa Sora" ahi te encontraras con alguien que te dará el siguiente mensaje.**

**Debes hacer estos simples pasos y si te duermes de nuevo o tratas de ignorar esto sabrás realmente lo que es una hermanita molesta.**

**Nos vemos Onii-chan.**

**Atte: Kou.**

Por supuesto que estaba molesto y la cabeza le dolía horrores y tenia una ligera sensación de que un moretón saldría. Se recostó de nuevo, era imposible que Gou supiera eso, así que cerro los ojos y tratando de relajarse quiso dormir de nuevo.

Pero entonces el sonido estruendoso volvió a sonar tan fuerte que parecía una trompeta desafinada, abrumado quiso apagara pero no podía, se trato de tapar los oídos pero inculco el sonido lo traspasaba.

-¡AH, esta bien!-Grito y se levanto yéndose a bañar tomando de camino la ropa que usaría.

Cuando salio por la puerta todo sonido ceso, suspiro pesadamente, Gou lo mataría con sus ideas.

Se coloco una compresa para la inflamación y una pastilla. Salio del baño ya cambiado con unos pantalones color caqui y tenis formales con varios colores, una camiseta blanca con una camisa de botones cuadrada color rojo y una chaqueta negra.

Tomo su celular y camino hacia donde Gou había indicado.

Era un nuevo café pero se decía que su comida no estaba para nada mal.

Entro y el olor de café tostado junto con olor a pan le llego haciendo rugir un poco su estomago. Busco con la mirada tratando de encontrar a aquella persona pero simplemente pudo captar el brillo rubio y una camisa rosada que se le hacia tan conocido.

-¡Rin-chan!-Grito y esa chillona voz le dijo que no se había equivocado...Nagisa lo saludaba enérgicamente.

Se acerco muy confundido, el rubio se le lanzo encima con un super abrazo, casi caen de no ser porque estaba ligeramente preparado para esa muestra de afecto.

-Nagisa-Dijo Rin algo avergonzado de que todos lo vieran.

-Hace tanto que quería verte, Rin-chan te he extrañado, no dejo de preguntarle a Gou como has estado-Tenia ríos en sus mejillas bastantes dramáticos-¿Y que te paso?-Señalo preocupado aquella gasa en su frente.

-Digamos que Gou no mide consecuencias al tratar de despertar a alguien que duerme debajo de una litera-Rin solo decidió suspirar algo resignado.

-Oh, espero que no sea grave, y ¡Felicidades!-El pequeño rubio lo sentó-Ya pronto traerán tu desayuno especial...mientras tanto te pondré al tanto de todo.

-Aquí esta su almuerzo-

Un plato algo grande contenía un muy apetitoso desayuno, un sandwich de cuernito con jamón, queso, lechuga y jitomate, un tazón de fruta fresca, un vaso de jugo, una tasa de café y 2 galletas de chocolate negro y blanco. Algo simple pero ni muy empalagoso.

El capitán se quedo sin habla admirando el muy delicioso desayuno y su estomago rugió en aprobación.

-Este es un desayuno especial por tu cumpleaños, así que come todo, eh, porque no pienso dejar que lo desperdicies me he tomado la molestia en pedir algo sin mucho dulce pues se que no te gusta demasiado-

El tiburón solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa negando ligeramente, pero no discutiría, coloco el regalo a un lado y comenzó a comer gustosamente el desayuno.

Nagisa le contaba todas sus aventurillas y travesuras mientras entrenaban haya en Iwatobi. Sentía una nostalgia por ya no estar con ellos pero su pecho ya no se oprimía tan fuerte como en antaño, sabia que podía contar con ellos, sus vidas ya no estaban tan conectadas pero su amistad siempre perduraría.

Termino su desayuno satisfecho.

-Bien tienes que seguir el camino por tu tesoro Rin-chan, aqui esta el siguiente mensaje...-Le paso un sobre pequeño y un abrazo-...nos vemos-

-¡Espera Nagisa!-Pero el rubio se había marchado.

Estaba confundido, ¿acaso Gou había planeado que pasara un rato ese día con todos su amigos?, frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la hoja del sobre.

**Onii-chan...**

**Deja de fruncir el ceño, te conozco bien, no trates de averiguar nada simplemente déjate llevar.**

**Primeramente, ¿Te gusto tu desayuno junto a Nagisa-chan?, espero que si. Ahora que tu estomago esta lleno tienes energías para continuar el camino.**

**1º La cuenta esta pagada, sal gira hacia la derecha y camina recto, debes llegar a la pequeña feria llamada "Bros Gintani".**

**2º Espera ahí, alguien te encontrara y te dará otro mensaje, no huyas.**

**Sigue disfrutando de tu cumpleaños ;).**

**Atte: Kou.**

Algo apenado salio por la puerta agradeciendo el que le dieran una bolsa para el regalo y por el desayuno, camino hacia donde su hermanita le indico, durante 10 minutos solo veía edificios cuando de pronto vio un lote valdio y sonidos de risas junto con música de feria.

Un enorme cartel decía "Bros Gintani" y 2 payasos hacían malabarismos en la entrada. Los niños veían emocionados hacia cualquier lugar mientras los padres tranquilamente los cuidaban, decidió apreciar el familiar espectáculo mientras esperaba a aquella persona que su hermana le mando, un niño pelirrojo con ojos negros sonreía correteando por todos los lugares seguido de otros 2 pequeños uno pelinegro y otro rubio, reían ante cualquier cosa que se moviera y para Rin eso fue algo relajante y tierno.

-Hola Rin-chan-Esa voz junto con la mano en su hombro lo hizo apartar la mirada para encontrar unos ojos verdes amables.

-Makoto-Saludo volteándose y mirando al peliazul detrás de el con sus gafas rojas y sus ojos morados-Rei-Sonrió divertido-Gou si que les ha dado problemas-

-Bueno Gou suele ser bastante perspicaz en el momento de convencer a alguien-Acepto Makoto sonriendo-Aunque Rei-kun trato de negarse Nagisa-chan no se lo permitió-

-No puedo hacer mucho con Kou-san y Nagisa contra mi-Se encogió de hombros el de lentes.

-Me imagino que Nagisa la apoyo desde el principio-Dedujo Rin.

-Si, y ¿que es lo que te paso?-Dijo preocupado Makoto.

-Pues Gou no es capas de pensar que duermo debajo de una litera al poner un estruendoso timbre como despertador-Aun le dolía pero la pastilla redujo bastante todo.

-Lo siento, Gou-chan a veces se excede, espero que no te haya dolido demasiado-Se disculpo apenado.

-He vivido con ella, estoy algo acostumbrado, bueno ¿y que haremos aquí?-

-Pues debemos recorrer el parque-Contesto Rei-Eso nos dijo Kou-san-

-Entonces vamos-

Comenzaron a caminar admirando aquella feria llena de vida y risas, platicaban sobre como iban en el nado y Rin sonreía al ver como Nagisa le ponía la vida en problemas a Rei, Makoto le decia sobre como Haru se metía al agua ni bien la veía, Rei se quejaba por como Nagisa no hacia nada de entrenamiento mas que jugar.

Rin negaba sonriendo, conocedor de que todos a pesar de ser tan distintos y raros se llevan muy bien, le alegraba que Gou se divierta.

Pararon en un puesto de tronar globos, Rei termino haciendo exageraciones pero sin fallar ni un tiro, Rin apenas le atino a 3, Makoto no quiso intentarlo al saber que no tenia nada de puntería. Compitieron en un juego de tirar una torre lanzando pelotas, cayeron a un inflable por accidente ya que al casi chocar contra una carreta Makoto se llevo a Rei cayendo dentro y al no poder mantener equilibrio Rin deseo ayudarles pero termino en las mismas condiciones siendo pisoteados por niños, intentaron atrapar peces para ganar un premio pero ninguno sabia como diablos hacerlo, se subieron a un montón de juegos mecánicos que hicieron marear a Rei y detener el corazón de Rin varias veces, ya al final estaban sentados en la enorme rueda de la fortuna admirando el paisaje.

-Creo que no seré capas de comer dentro de un buen rato-Dijo Rei suspirando.

-Yo aun no me puedo creer que siga vivo después de ese juego mecánico llamado martillo-Rin se recargo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero ha sido muy divertido, hace mucho que no veníamos a algo así, fue algo fuera de lo normal-

-Gou ha hecho un trabajo enorme para este día-Menciono con aire perdido Rin, su hermana había planeado todo esto para el, debería de recompensarle.

-Ella solo deseo hacerte feliz este día, al parecer los años pasados no pudo ni verte, quiso compensarte-Explico Makoto.

-Esta loca pero la adoro demasiado-Sonrió Rin.

Ese día había sonreído demasiado, miraron el cielo brillante, era algo tarde pero aun no se daba el ocaso. Bajaron y se sentaron en una banca.

-¿Te has divertido Rin?-Pregunto Makoto.

-Por supuesto, estaba algo cansada ya que tuve un entrenamiento ayer bastante pesado pero con todo esto, puede decirse que ya ni siento el golpe-Contesto riendo Rin.

-Entonces nuestro trabajo esta hecho Rin-sempai-Dijo Rei y saco un sobre.

-¿Todavía hay mas?-Se quejo tomando el sobre.

-Tenemos que irnos Rin-chan, pero nos veremos pronto, feliz cumpleaños-Deseo Makoto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rin-sempai-Apoyo Rei.

-Gracias-

Los de Iwatobi se fueron y Rin saco la tarjeta del sobre.

**¡Se que me amas aun mas!**

**Pero esto aun no acaba ;)**

**Ahora que tu estomago posiblemente este rugiendo de hambre después de esta actividad tendrás que hacer lo siguiente:**

**1º Hacia la izquierda a 2 cuadras darás vuelta cruzando hacia la derecha y llegaras al restaurante "Bouble of Sea".**

**2º Debes buscar un rostro muy conocido.**

**3º Intenta no llorar.**

**4º Te dará el ultimo mensaje.**

**Se que me adoraras cuando me veas.**

**Atte: Kou.**

Rin se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado con una curiosidad enorme, ¿Haruka?, tal vez podría ser la persona, aunque sospechaba que no, tenia muchas ganas de verlo pero suponía que su hermana nunca hace lo que se supone que hará así que simplemente le quedaba seguir sus instrucciones.

La fachada se veia bastante rustica, como un lugar familiar, entro y busco con la mirada algún rostro conocido.

Frunció algo el ceño al no encontrarlo pero cuando un mesero se movió el rostro de Rin se quedo estupefacto, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero no tenia la fuerza de parpadear para siquiera asegurarse pensando que desaparecería. Aun así aquel rostro levanto la mirada de la mesa para posar sus ojos verde aguamarina en los rubíes de Rin. Sousuke le sonríe, Rin avanza entre las mesas sorprendido pero el brillo en sus ojos demuestra su felicidad, llega y el pelinegro se levanta dándole un abrazo.

-Felicidades Rin-

-Yo...no puedo creer lo que hizo Gou...pero que no-

-Mis rehabilitaciones son lentas, pero ahora ya puedo mover mi brazo aunque dicen que no subirá mas allá de mi hombro-

-Gracias por estar aquí Sousuke-

-Bueno, no puedo decir no cuando tu hermana llama 40 veces al día para preguntar, es bastante insistente-

-Si, tiene mucha energía-

-Y al parecer no inicio muy bien-Señalo la gasa y Rin se encoje de hombros.

Tomaron asiento, mientras Sousuke le contaba de sus estudios y Rin sobre el club de natación, compartían algunas ideas sobre como mejorar. Todo fue ameno y relajado, recordaron algunas cosas de los cumpleaños en que estuvieron juntos, rieron sobre sus travesuras.

Rin no podía creer como su hermana pudo haber hecho tanto por el, y aunque tenia escozor en sus ojos, agradecía infinitamente a Gou jurando que la recompensaría por todo lo que aquel día le había regalado.

Sousuke miro el reloj, las 6, saco una tarjeta y se la entrego. Rin no quería aun que Sousuke se fuera.

-Tranquilo nos veremos muy pronto-Aseguro Sousuke mientras se iba despidiéndose..

**Y como se cuanto desearas abrazarme aun no es el momento.**

**Tu ultima indicación es ir a la playa.**

**Nos veremos muy pronto Onii-chan.**

Rin sabia que Gou tenia preparado algo muy especial.

El viaje duro media hora en la cual recordaba como su hermana le preparo un día especial junto a sus amigos. Al llegar decidió caminar lentamente mirando las olas moverse compasadamente en un baile interminable.

Al despegar su vista de aquel paisaje se encontró con 3 figuras muy conocidas, Nagisa, Makoto y Haruka, se detuvo y los miro sonriendo.

-¡Rin-chan!-Grito Nagisa corriendo a abrazarlo de nuevo.

-Nagisa...-

-Con mas tranquilidad Nagisa-chan-

-Makoto...-

Rin fijo sus ojos en los azules que siempre le parecieron impresionantes, Haru no mostraba demasiada emoción, pero con tan solo estar ahí le completo el día que su hermana le había planeado.

-Haru...-Saludo Rin.

-Rin...-Respondió el ojiazul

-Oh pero que frios-

Nagisa arrastro a Haru y a Makoto al abrazo con Rin haciéndolos tambalearse y caer en la arena riendo.

-Onii-chan-La voz de Gou rompió aquella risa.

-Gou...-Volteo a ver Rin a su hermana.

De pronto todo se ilumino detrás de su hermana haciendo ver una carpa grande llena de luces , en el centro una mesa con un pastel y algo de comida junto con sillas, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue tener a todas las personas mas importantes para el justo al lado de su hermana.

Sousuke, Momoutaru, Ai, Sasabe, el ex-capitán de Samezuka, Rei...y la sorpresa mas grande fue ver su madre.

Simplemente se levanto y tomo a Gou cargándola y girándola, esta chillo asustada y se abrazo a el, todos miraban la escena felices.

-¿Sabes cuanto te quiero?-Le dijo Rin a Gou mientras la miraba aun cargándola.

-No, onii-chan siempre me ignoraba-Contesto con un ligero puchero.

-Entonces desde ahora te lo diré tanto que te hartaras de oírme-La bajo y le beso una mejilla.

-Debería de hacer fiestas mas seguido-Dijo Gou devolviendo el beso-Felicidades Onii-chan-

-Gracias Gou-

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!-Se quejo la madre de Rin acercándose y abrazándolo-Felicidades-

Rin la abrazo sabiendo que ya todo estaba bien con su familia.

-Ahora debemos partir el pastel-Hablo Gou.

Todos se acercaron y Rin vio el pastel de chocolate con un mini-pastel encima blanco. Comenzaron a cantar las mañanitas, se sintio completo, y al apagar la vela deseo que momentos así se repitieran de nuevo.

Lo abrazaron y luego partió el pastel encontrando con que el paste lito blanco era algo especial pues no tenia tanto dulce, comieron un poco entre risas, pero entonces Gou le entrego una caja roja.

-Este es tu regalo Onii-chan-

-Gou...creo que ya me has dado demasiados regalos-Se avergonzó Rin negándose de aceptar algo mas.

-No es nada, vamos, ábrelo-

Lo tomo y lo abrió, eran 7 muñe quitos, y quiso reír por saber quienes eran. Todos rieron al ver aquellos muñecos con la forma de los nadadores, Nagisa le acerco otro, contenía una bufanda con un bordado que decía "Rin-chan", Rei y Makoto un traje de baño algo parecido al que siempre usaba pero con un diseño de fuego, el ex-capitán y su hermano un reloj, su madre una chamarra. Y por ultimo de acerco Haru extendiéndole una caja rectangular con un papel que al reflejarse la luz brillaba de todos los colores, la abrió y quitando el papel de china revelo un marco con el tallado en forma de agua y ondas, tenia la foto que se tomaron cuando regreso de Australia con Haru y las cosas se acomodaron en su lugar. Casi todos los presentes estaban en aquella foto pues los recibieron al regresar de aquel viaje.

Sonrió y sorprendiendo a todos abrazo a Haru, el cual le regreso el abrazo.

-Gracias Haru-

-De nada Rin-

Se separo de el pelinegro y mirando a todos.

-Gracias por estar hoy aquí conmigo, realmente había olvidado este día, pero gracias a mi hermanita...-La abrazo por los hombros-...ahora he tenido un gran cumpleaños y les agradezco también su amistad y cariño-

-¡Rin-chan!-Grito Nagisa llorando dramáticamente y saltando contra el-¡Yo también te quiero!-

Rei discretamente lloraba y Makoto sonreia calladamente, el ex-capitán se acerco a Rin agitándole el pelo bromeando sobre su agradecimiento, su madre le dio besos haciéndolo avergonzar.

Definitivamente fue un buen cumpleaños.

Y no tuvo que faltar el que se lanzaran al agua pues Haru se desvistió y se metió al mar trayendo consigo aquel traje de baño, así que Nagisa se lanzo también trayendo a Rei consigo, y los demás los siguieron por querer divertirse.

Aunque el agua helada les hizo un ligero ataque de hipotermia pero Rin disfruto de ello.

¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Si.

Empezo algo mal pero disfruto cada segundo de ello.

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado.**

**Ja ne**

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu.**


End file.
